warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerheart is a handsome,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 116 sleek,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 251 thick-furred,Revealed in Night Whispers, page 96 dark brown tabby tomRevealed in the allegiances of Sunrise with amber eyes,Revealed in Long Shadows, page 98 a torn ear,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 111 and a long tail.Revealed in Night Whispers, page 96 History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Tigerkit is born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his two littermates, Dawnkit and Flamekit. :He does not appear, but is mentioned by Blackstar at the Gathering, on a report of new born kits. Despite Tigerstar's death many, many moons ago, several cats are startled by his mother's choice to name Tigerkit after his dead grandfather. Outcast :In Outcast, when the traveling cats journey to the Tribe, Tawnypelt remarks to Squirrelflight that Tigerkit has already perfected his hunting crouch. Out of the three kits, Tigerkit seems to like Lionpaw the best and the most mischievous. When Tawnypelt is asked to come to the mountains, Tigerkit and his littermates ran out of the bushes, eavesdropping. She is nervous about leaving her kits, but Snowbird offers to take care of them while she's away. ''Eclipse :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp, Tigerkit goes up to Lionpaw and demands if he's grown and claims he will be even bigger next time they meet. He does not appear after this. Long Shadows :Tigerpaw is newly apprenticed to Oakfur. Later, Tawnypelt takes him, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw to ThunderClan, where they were permitted to stay until ShadowClan was out from under Sol's control. His mentor in ThunderClan is Brackenfur. :Dawnpaw asks if they could have a piece of fresh-kill and ThunderClan permits them to, and they tackle the fresh kill pile, eating all the dry pieces and leaving the ThunderClan cats with the wet ones. Later, Tigerpaw is guilty for his actions, and he apologizes. :Tigerpaw was part of the group of cats that made the fake sign, in order for Blackstar to believe in StarClan again. :Later, Tigerpaw compared his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw. This is a mistake, as Tigerpaw is a dark brown tabby tom. ''Sunrise :Now he is returned to ShadowClan along with his family. He continues his warrior training with Oakfur, his mentor. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Now a warrior, Tigerheart greets Lionblaze at one of the Gatherings, but he cruelly ignores him, along with Flametail and Dawnpelt. :Tigerheart is chosen, along with Toadfoot, to go with two cats from each other Clan, Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail and Petalfur from RiverClan, to find out what possibly could have happened to the water in the lake. :When fighting the beavers, he helps dismantle the dam, and almost drowns when the logs fall into the stream. :It is noted he is friendlier to the other warriors than his Clanmate, Toadfoot, especially to Dovepaw. It is also hinted that he may have a liking to Dovepaw, often telling her that he'll "protect her". :Lionblaze and Jayfeather think that Tigerheart is being trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest, as Lionblaze saw him use a battle move of Tigerstar's during the battle with the beavers. Jayfeather suspects that he may have been recruited by the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather is out for a walk at night near the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border, he runs into Tigerheart, who is pacing along the border. When Jayfeather asks him why he is out, he dodges the questions, not offering a direct answer. :Later, a ThunderClan patrol finds ShadowClan scent of a single warrior on their side of the border. They examine the scent trail, trying to find out what warrior it was, and none of them can tell who it was except Dovepaw, who recognizes it as Tigerheart's, but doesn't tell anyone. Soon a ShadowClan border patrol containing Tigerheart sees them and asks what they are doing. When ThunderClan tells them, they grow angry and say that ThunderClan is falsely accusing them. Tigerheart acts quite defiant towards the ThunderClan warriors, refusing to admit that a ShadowClan warrior would have crossed the border. Thornclaw tells them to smell the scent trail to see for themselves, but the warriors point out that if they walk over to ThunderClan's side to smell it, they would leave a new ShadowClan scent trail. However, Tigerheart steps up and declares he will go over to search for ShadowClan scent. Dovepaw realizes that he is cleverly doing this so that his old scent will be covered up by his new scent before anyone knows it was him. He then declares that he can't smell anything other than ThunderClan, and while the rest of the warriors continue to argue, Dovepaw takes him aside and asks him why he was on their side of the border. He desperately pleads her not to tell anyone that it was him, and that he can't tell her why he was there until the next Gathering. She hesitates, but agrees to keep his secret. :At the Gathering, Dovepaw finds him after the leaders have spoken and asks him once again why he was in ThunderClan territory. He anxiously tells her that he can't reveal why, but begs her to still keep his secret. She still agrees to not reveal it to anyone. She also comments in her thoughts that she thinks that Tigerheart is handsome. :At the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Tigerheart fights fiercely for his Clan. Dovepaw sees him rushing towards Ivypaw, but when the two of them near each other, they stop, give a slight nod to each other, then go find other cats to fight. Dovepaw stares at the two cats, wondering what that was about and feeling jealous, but she is too busy fighting the other ShadowClan warriors to think about it. He does not appear after this. Night Whispers :Tigerheart meets up with Dovepaw by the border, and asks her if she cares about him more than a friend. She says that she does, and they agree to meet at night for a while. Dovepaw admits to herself that she loves Tigerheart, and she assumes that he feels the same way about her. :Ivypaw and Tigerheart then become friends as they see each other in the Dark Forest. When the Dark Forest cats are doing water-fighting training, Ivypaw is revealed to feel safer around Tigerheart. :Ivypaw scented Tigerheart on Dovepaw's fur and accuses her of being disloyal. Dovepaw gets mad at Ivypaw, saying that Ivypaw wanted Tigerheart as a mate and that she was a mate-stealer. Ivypaw then explains that Tigerheart was on the Dark Forest's side was well as her. Dovepaw refuses to believe her. :When Dovepaw and Tigerheart meet at night again, Ivypaw catches them. Ivypaw hisses at Tigerheart to tell the truth about him and the Dark Forest, but he remains silent. Tigerheart then shoves Dovepaw into a bush when a ShadowClan patrol approaches them, and they take Ivypaw to the ShadowClan camp. Dovepaw pleads silently to him, asking Tigerheart to protect Ivypaw. :Dovepaw tells Tigerheart, who is worried sick about Littlecloud's illness, about the herb patches outside of the Twoleg nest. When the ThunderClan cats come to ask if ShadowClan had Ivypaw, it is revealed that Tigerheart has betrayed Dovepaw by telling his Clan of the herb patches. She is furious with him, and challenges him about it at a Gathering. Tigerheart tells her that he is loyal to his Clanmates, and that he puts them first above anything else. Dovepaw asks him if he put them above her, and he tries to say that he didn't mean it that way, but she just walks away. :Tigerheart is stricken with grief when his brother, Flametail, drowns when the ice on the lake breaks. Dovepaw is worried that Tigerheart could have easily been the one who fell in. Dovepaw hears him keeping vigil for Flametail. When Ivypaw is asked to kill Flametail's spirit, which wanders into the Dark Forest, Tigerheart saves his brother at the last moment, telling Ivypaw not to destroy whatever remained of his brother. Tigerstar lets his grandson live, but Ivypaw knows that Tigerheart would possibly hurt her for almost attacking Flametail. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is seen teaching Olivepaw, Scorchpaw, Redpaw, Owlpaw, and Shrewpaw about the Night Ambush battle tactic. When Scorchpaw snores, he tells him it's not as funny as he thinks it is. Then, when Tigerheart tells them to listen, Scorchpaw says he hears ThunderClan snoring, but Tigerheart tells him that the day that Blackstar receives a prophecy that a cat can hear father than other creatures, then he'll believe him. He says that they should make a ''sssss noise, like the wind, to disguise themselves from the other cats. Tigerheart says that they must stay hidden under the shadows, so no light can uncover their outlines. When they all attack Tigerheart, he ended up underneath them all. He then ends the story. :In the book, his father, Rowanclaw, is listed as ShadowClan's new deputy after Russetfur dies. : Trivia *Tigerheart was originally described as a golden tabby, though this was changed to his current dark brown tabby appearance.Revealed in Long Shadows, page 84 *Tigerheart was also described as a golden tabby in The Fourth ApprenticeRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 119 *In the 7th Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky Holmes said that Tigerheart currently likes Dovepaw. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt: Sister: :Dawnpelt: Brother: :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors